Without Pain, Happy Endings Can’t Exist
by call.me.alex
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are finally living peacefully four years after Jamie passed. Can they live happily ever after, or will Ashley's emotions get in the way? And where does marriage or even the idea of kids fit? Losing Everything Never Hurt so Good #2
1. College, Marriage, and Kids Too?

**A/N: So this is the sequel to "Losing Everything Never Hurt so Good." It starts before the epilogue of LENHSG. Hope you all like it. **

**Without Pain, Happy Endings Can't Exist **

Chapter 1: College, Marriage, and Kids Too?

You look down at your pocket, and you wonder if you're making the right decision. If this is what you want. What she wants. You wonder what'll happen. What the outcome will be. Will she smile, or frown. You love her smile. It's what gets you up in the morning. It's what helps you through all of the long days away from each other.

As she sits back at the table, you straighten your back, and your face immediately softens. You're no longer nervous. You love her, and she loves you. That's all that matters to you.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah babe?" she asks, moving her gaze away from the wine.

"We've been together for four years now, and—"

"Hold that thought Ashy," she said, taking out her phone.

I rolled my eyes, and waited for her to finish.

"Yeah Taylor I finished the report…."

"Well, no. I mean—"

"But I can't tonight."

"No. I don't care if it's due tomorrow."

"Taylor!"

This is the part where I put my self aside, and be a good girlfriend.

I start to drag her out of the restaurant before she even has the time to object. I hear her slam her phone shut, and stop moving. She stares at me, and I suddenly feel scared.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, her face turning red. She was mad.

"Because. Let's go home so you can finish that thing."

"No, I wanted to have a nice dinner with you. You've been planning this date for two weeks now. We never see each other Ash."

I stepped closer to her, and rested my hands on her hips.

"We do Spence. We do."

"No, not like we should. We live together Ash, and I rarely see you. It's always 'hi' and 'bye.' That's it."

"I know."

"I hate it," she whispered, looking at the ground.

I lifted her chin so we were face to face. I wanted to see her.

"I do too."

She sighed.

"I miss us."

"Me too."

There was a silence, and I stopped thinking. My mind immediately jumped somewhere else.

"Marry me."

"What?" she asked, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Marry me?"

She froze. I was panicking.

_Shit….shit. I shouldn't have done that._

"I'm sorry. I don't want to rush…I mean I understand if you say no…and…shit. I'm just going to shut up now."

"Ash…"

"No, it's uhm ok. I get it."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," she replied, a little louder this time.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded her head. She leaned closer, her hands moving to the back of my neck.

"You Ashley are so fucking amazing, and I love you."

"I love you too Spencer."

I leaned in and kissed her, gently.

------

I was lying on our bed, writing while she sat at the desk. If this Taylor was as bad as to ruin our date, I already hated the chick. Now she's probably going to be up all night, and it'll tire her out. I hate it when she does this. Gets so engrossed in her work that she forgets to sleep, and sometimes even eat.

I pull my head out of my notebooks, and look over at her. She's got her pencil in her mouth, while flipping through papers. Her foot is tapping constantly against the ground. I sigh, because I know that means she's freaking out. Now I _really _hate Taylor.

I walked over and sat beside her, placing my hand on her knee, causing her foot to halt, and her gaze to meet mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in embarrassment.

I smiled.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. But…for future reference, don't ever point out who Taylor is."

She laughed.

"How come?"

"Because, then I'll have no choice but to kick her ass."

She laughed once more. It was such a great sound.

"Don't you have some writing to do?" she asked, glancing over to the bed.

"Promise you'll calm down?"

"Yes."

"And be in bed by midnight?"

She looked over at the time: eleven. She turned back to face me, and there was a frown on her face.

"I can't make any promises."

I groaned in frustration.

"No Spence. If you're not in bed in an hour, I'm dragging you there myself. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why, what's so special about tomorrow morning."

I just stared her. _How could she forget?_

"Oh god," she covered her mouth, "I totally forgot."

"Yeah, I figured _that _much."

"I'm sorry Ash. You _know _that I've been busy lately."

"Yeah I know. You don't want this, do you?" I asked.

She reached out and cupped both sides of my face.

"Of course I do. I would love nothing more than to have kids with you, and you know that. Besides, this is just an appointment to see if I can even _have _kids."

"I know. But still, even if we wait another five years, I want—I _need _you to be ready."

She smiled.

"I am _more _than ready."

**A/N: So tell me what you all think. Sorry if it's kind of short. The next chapter should be up soon, but I'd like to have some feedback before I post it. Thanks! **


	2. The DaytoDay Life

Chapter 2: The Day-to-Day Life

I know it's almost six, and I can tell this because I'm already awake. I always seem to wake up right before the alarm goes off. I never mind. I love to just lay here and watch her sleep. She's been so stressed out lately. Graduation is only a month away for her before she starts medical school, and she's stressing more and more every day. I thank God that I'm not doing this with her. That I graduated a semester ago.

Her blonde hair falls in front of her face, and I lightly brushed it behind her ear. Her breathing becomes a little quicker and her eyes start to flicker open.

"Mhmm….morning," she whispers.

I move impossibly closer to her.

"Morning. Are you feeling okay?"

Her eyes finally open, and I feel myself start to drown in the never ending ocean.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"We can reschedule if you want."

She traces my lips with her fingers.

"No. I want to do this. I'm so ready to start a family with you."

I smiled, and I knew I must have looked like a goofball.

"Well, how about a shower first? The appointment isn't until nine."

"Sounds perfect."

----------

I push her up against the cold tiles, as the hot water hits our bodies. I hear her moan into the kiss as my knee collides with her center, sending shocks through my body as well. She pulls out of the kiss and stares right at me.

"I love you," she whispers, and things suddenly slow down.

I start to realize how the situation had quickly changed. This had started out as a _quickie_, but now…it was nothing but _love. _

I smiled and kissed her softly, whispering against her lips, "I love you more than you can ever imagine."

She pulled me into her, kissing me, and we slipped right back to where we had left off.

---------

When we had finally come out of the shower, I walked over to our closet as she made her way down the stairs. She made breakfast on most mornings. She loved to cook. I loved it because on most occasions, she cooked with little or no clothing. This usually led her to be late to her morning classes…_a lot. _

I slipped on an old t-shirt, and a pair of loose Levi's. I stumbled down the stairs. I couldn't find my glasses, and I was out of contacts.

"Hey Spence?"

"Your glasses are on the coffee table, and your Vans are by the door," she replied.

_She knows me so well._

I walk up behind her, and kiss her neck as my arms wrap around her waist.

"Thanks babe."

I sat down on the couch, slipping on my shoes, and suddenly my mind wondered to an older time.

_I sat in the audience, smiling proudly as I watched her walk up to the microphone. My girlfriend: valedictorian. I winked at her as she prepared to speak. As her speech began, I listened as she repeated the words I had heard hundreds of times before. She spent weeks preparing it, and I was so very proud. Our eyes remained locked the whole time she spoke. _

"_I'm so proud of you Spencer," I said as she sat beside me._

_She kissed my cheek and whispered, "Not as proud as I am of you."_

_We sat together and watched the senior video. She and I held hands as we watched my masterpiece unfold. I, along with a group of six other seniors made a remembrance video and I couldn't help but smile at the work I had done. _

"_You should study film," I heard Spencer say as soon as it was finished._

"_You really think so?" I asked, puzzled._

"_Yeah," she kissed me, "you're talented."_

_That was all it took. I was convinced from that moment on. _

"Hey. What're you thinking about?" Spencer asks me.

"Nothing. Just high school graduation," I say just before kissing her forehead and standing up.

She laughed and gave me a quizzical look.

"So…I was thinking…we should go see my parents while I'm on winter break. What do you think?" she asked, as she sat on my lap.

"That's not fair. You know I can't say 'no' when I know you're naked under that bath robe," I say, smirking.

She laughs and lightly kisses me.

"That's exactly why I _am _naked under this robe."

I smiled, "Okay sure. Isn't your winter break in like a few weeks?"

She nodded, "In about two weeks."

"You call and I'll buy the plane tickets."

And just like that, I felt even closer to her. My family became our Thanksgiving trip and hers were for Christmas. It already felt like marriage. Who says a "married" couple can't be happy?

**A/N: Soo...this is short, I know. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Sorry guys. Hope you still liked it. It may seem like rainbows and everything now, but I promise it won't stay like that...I won't say anything more. lol.**


End file.
